1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera, more particularly, it relates to a digital camera capable of taking bracket images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is known that a digital camera takes bracket images while setting gradual steps for a parameter of photograph condition e.g. exposure value, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) NO. 2003-87608. In this case, when a release button is pushed, an object is photographed continuously so as to obtain a plurality of photograph images, of which the compositions are substantially same, but which are taken under different photograph conditions from one another.
Sometimes it is difficult to judge the appropriate exposure value when the object is photographed. In this case, if the bracket images are taken, it is possible to choose the best image which is photographed under the appropriate exposure values among the plurality of photograph images after photographing. Namely, taking bracket images counteracts failure to set the correct photograph conditions e.g. exposure value.
Further, when an object moves fast, it is impossible for more than one photograph image having the same composition to be taken because the opportunity for photographing it is very short. However, if the bracket images are photographed, it is possible to obtain a plurality of images which are photographed under various photograph conditions and having the same composition. Namely, even if the object moves fast, a plurality of images having various characteristics can be obtained by taking bracket images.
In order to obtain the image having the characteristics the photographer desires, it is necessary to set the parameters for the photograph conditions precisely. However, if there are too many steps for setting only one parameter e.g. exposure value, it often happens that the image which the photographer desires is not obtained.
Accordingly, it is thought that bracket images should be photographed while setting several steps for one parameter and this photographing operation should be repeated after setting several steps for another parameter. In this method, another parameter has to be set manually by operating an operation device, and this operation takes a long time. Therefore, a good opportunity for photographing is sometimes lost, if the object moves fast. Further, the plurality of images, which are photographed as described above method, are not displayed on the camera monitor at the same time. In addition to this, the plurality of images are not associated with each other automatically. Therefore, it is difficult for users to select the most desirable image from the plurality of photograph images.